


The Haunting of Dipper Pines

by Mara92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Ghost/Poltergeist Bill, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ouija, Possession, Sexual Content, i still cant tag, idk you'll know it when you see it, kind of?, my rendition of someone elses story, only near the beginning, the journals don't exist, yes i got permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara92/pseuds/Mara92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper moved to Gravity Falls to work for his Grunkle Stan, he expected the general weirdness associated with the small town. What he wasn't expecting however, was a ghost haunting the Mystery Shack. Even less, that the ghost would become attached to him.</p>
<p>So what happens when a ghost enamored with you begins haunting you? Well, why not ask Dipper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting of Dipper Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time There Was a Man Who Ducked a Trungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630523) by [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a Ouija board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS UNBETA'D. I was so eager to post this that I just up and did so without sending it off to my beta. I will edit this when it is beta'd and fixed. Please excuse any errors, and if you see them, feel free to mention them in a comment. Thank you!

There was no way anyone would believe this. Hell, he wouldn’t have believed it himself if he weren’t experiencing it firsthand. Yet now, as the planchette moved across the board of letters and short phrases, a warmth travelled from the tips of his fingertips on the cursor, to the center of his chest and spread through the rest of his body. There was absolutely no denying it at this point—

**_Ouija boards actually worked._ **

****

**==========**

 

Up until a week ago, the nineteen year old would have never even touched a Ouija board in his life—upon the pretense of the thing being “some dumb gimmick to get people to waste their time and money.” Dipper had always believed in the paranormal and supernatural, but even he had his limits as to how much he could take. Ever since he had moved to Gravity Falls to live and work in his Grunkle Stan’s infamous _Mystery Shack_ , he had felt something was off.

 

Suffering from mild paranoia was one thing but to feel like anything in the shack with eyes was constantly following him was pushing the limit. He would always have that prickling sensation on the back of his neck, as if someone (or some _thing_ ) were watching him. He would often swear he could see something moving in the shadows, just outside the line of his vision. Needless to say, it put him on edge most of the time.

 

After a month of living with Stan, things progressively got weirder and creepier. He would set something down (like his keys), turn away for a few seconds, and turn back to find it missing, turning up later in uncanny spots, like in the shower, or _on top of his head._ There was also the fact that sometimes he would feel the temperature drop significantly at random, despite the blistering summer heat. Though it usually happened in his room when he was alone, it happened occasionally around the house.

 

It even got to the point where he would sometimes hear whispers of his name in the air, but he knew for a fact no one was there. And the _noises._ During the night, he would find himself waking to the sounds of creaking wood, as if someone were roaming the halls or climbing the stairs of the shack. More often than not, it would be the sounds of wood scraping against the floorboards, and come morning the furniture would be rearranged in a completely different layout that the day before. His Grunkle would just brush it off; telling him to stop moving his things (specifically his television and that old chair he was so fond of) while Dipper would insist that it wasn’t him. Of course, Stan never believed him and just chalked it up to being “some dumb young adult phase or whatever it is you kids go though nowadays.”

 

Needless to say, Dipper was getting tired of it— _definitely_ not because of the fact that Stan made him move everything back to its original position each time, oh no—so he decided he would get to the bottom of it. He knew something supernatural was going on in the shack, but the question was _why_?

 

The next day he had off, he headed to town and paid a visit to the _Magic and Mysteries_ shop. It was a small little boutique that had recently made a bit of a name for itself in the small town, what with all the weird and supernatural anomalies that happened there. Dipper had frequented the place a few times before to browse, but now he was there on business.

 

After a somewhat lengthy consultation with the cashier—who recommended a plethora of books and trinkets on the subject matter of it being a possible haunting—Dipper was finally persuaded to buy a Ouija board and a book on the signs of a haunting as well as an instruction manual on how to use the board. Of course he was a bit skeptical about it, but seeing as he had yet to buy his own computer—and Grunkle Stan didn’t have one, refusing to fork over the money to buy one, he was stuck with what he had.

 

Once back at the shack, he greeted his Grunkle with a quick “I’m back!” to which he received a grunt in reply before immediately heading up to his room in the attic. Closing and locking the door behind him, Dipper immediately pulled out the board and book, getting everything set up before opening the thick text. Dragging his index finger along the table of contents, he noted most of the first few chapters didn’t sound too useful, but he paused as his eye caught sight of one of the book’s later chapters.

 

_‘Spirits: Haunting? Or Attachment?’_

Immediately intrigued, Dipper flipped to the chapter and began reading.

_Many earthbound spirits attach simply because they find comfort in re-living some of the physical aspects of life. Others are confused and don't realize they are dead. These attachments may be deliberate or happen without the spirit realizing what it's doing. In these cases the spirits don't usually have any intention of harming the person they are attached to._

_Other spirits and entities deliberately seek out the energy of living people. For spirits to do this, the easiest way is to take the huge resources of a living person and drain the energy away from them - very much like a parasite. In addition, the most common type of spirit who is both determined and strong enough to latch on is usually malevolent. They not only want energy but enjoy creating havoc with their host and those around them._

“A spirit or entity will watch and wait for a moment of weakness and literally attaches itself to a person, much like a leech. It then feeds off their energy over a period of time, slowly moving its way into the person until they become so weak that they are open for possession or become possessed.” Dipper shuddered at that. Well, from what was going on that he had seen, if there was in fact a spirit attached to the shack (or him, as he was starting to suspect), it didn’t seem like the malevolent type. At least he hoped it wasn’t…

 

Reading through a few more pages of the chapter, he came across something that piqued his interest. “Below is a list of possible outward manifestations of spiritual activity… Huh.” Dipper immediately began skimming the list.

  1. **Objects move around seemingly by themselves.**
  2. **Objects may disappear and not be found again.**
  3. **Objects may disappear and be found in another location.**
  4. **Objects may appear from nowhere.**
  5. **Knocking, banging or pounding may be heard through the house or in one room.**
  6. **Heavy furniture may move on its own.**
  7. **May be sightings of people or dark shadows that may or may not have form.**
  8. **Doors and drawers may open and close on their own.**
  9. **Electrical appliances may turn on or off.**
  10. **Glass may break for no reason.**
  11. **There may be sudden temperature changes, up and down. (usually down)**
  12. **People may have a feeling of being watched or that they are not alone.**
  13. **People may hear voices when no one is present.**
  14. **There may be a sensation of wind blowing even with the windows closed.**
  15. **Lights will go off or not come on when turned on.**



Dipper paused. There was more to the list, but the next one caught his eye…

****

  1. **_Sexual assaults; Can run from fondling to actual penetration. Can occur in males as well as females._**



Well. That was a shocker. Dipper swallowed thickly. Was there a possibility that whatever was haunting the shack would resort to something so…physical and _vulgar_? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and continued reading through the list. Thankfully, none of the more violent signs it spoke of had happened, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t. Dismissing the thought quickly, he closed the book and set it to the side in favor of the small instruction manual that now lay on his desk.

 

He stared at it for what felt like a few minutes, but was merely a few seconds before sighing and reaching to grab the booklet. Why was he even doing this? Ouija boards didn’t actually work. Though, he wasn’t exactly sure how to contact the spirit otherwise, so he figured he would give all his options a shot. Currently, this was his only option, so here he was, Ouija board on his desk and the instruction manual in his hand.

Dipper sighed, opening the booklet to the first page; he found the main rules of using the board in large, red and black letters.

 

_Rule #1 – You should never play with the Ouija board alone, this is for your safety both physically and mentally.  Ouija board experiences are occasionally extreme and should this occur you will need someone with which to support you, both during and after the occurrence._

_Rule #2 – Do not allow the planchette to count down through the numbers or backwards through the alphabet, to allow it to do so could lead to the demon/ghost/entity escaping from the Ouija board (and leave it hanging around)._

_Rule #3 – Always say ‘goodbye’, this is essentially the mechanism by which ‘you’ the Ouija board user close a session and turn the Ouija board off._ _Mischievous or negative ghosts will refuse to say goodbye._ _Failure to close the Ouija board session may result in the contacted entity remaining present long after you have finished playing (and getting up to all kinds of mischief)._

Okay. Well, rule one _technically_ wasn’t broken. His grunkle was downstairs, so if anything happened he could just call for help, right? Right. From there, he just had to make sure he didn’t let the—planchette?—count down through the numbers or backward thro ugh the letters. Saying good bye was pretty standard for any conversation, so he had nothing to worry about. After reading through the three base rules, he read the smaller print beneath them:

“ _Once the session is closed, remove the planchette from the board. Be sure to wrap it with a thick cloth as to avoid direct contact when storing_ ; simple enough. Well, better now than later…” Setting the instruction booklet down, Dipper pulled the Ouija board out of its packing and set it on the bed. He closed the door, locking it for good measure, then sat himself on the bed in front of the board. Holding the smooth wooden cursor in his hand, he glanced at the instruction booklet once more for directions on how to call the spirit.

 

“So I just put the cursor here, and…” he paused, squinting at the text. “Ask if the spirit is present. Okay.” He inhaled deeply, before letting it out slowly. “Um… Hey, spirit or ghost or whatever? If you’re here can you like, give me a sign or something, maybe?”

Dipper held both hands on the planchette, staring intently at the board as if expecting something to spring up from the wooden thing. Seconds of silenced passed by, the ticking of his desk clock the only sound aside from his light breathing. And so it was, as seconds turned to a minute. Then two.

 

…

 

Dipper circled the cursor around the board a bit, growing slightly frustrated as nothing happened. “Hello, if anyone’s there, say something. Give me a sign? Anything?!”

 

A few more minutes passed where nothing happened. As a bird passed by the window beside his bed, and Dipper sighed, releasing the planchette and scratching at the back of his head. “Well _that_ was a waste of time… _and_ money. The dumb thing doesn’t even work!” Pushing the board away from him, he plopped on his back, head landing heavily on his pillow with a soft _thump_. “I knew I shouldn’t have bought this thing…” Dipper sighed again, though more deeply this time.

He hadn’t noticed the sun had set a while ago, nor how tired he was. His eyelids felt like lead, and he was tired, as if he hadn’t slept the night before which—surprisingly, he actually had! But it didn’t feel like it now, as he struggled to keep his eyes open for a moment before deciding to just let them slip closed. He felt the sweet bliss of sleep covering him like a warm blanket, and he turned onto his side, facing the triangular window before letting out a sleepy hum.

 

 

Not even a minute later, he was out, oblivious to the waking world; as well as the wispy shadow of a triangle floating beside his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I started another fic. I should be working on that sin chapter of TDTOF.  
> I'm a horrible person. //crai
> 
> Anyway, this story was supposed to be my one-shot rendition of RoboticSpaceCase's own story. It ended up being an entire story with a plot of its own. I am in writer hell now. RIP me.
> 
> I'm also working on another fic that I want to try and finish today for BillDip week. Its gonna be a short one-shot sin-fic. Hope you guys look forward to it. I promise I will work on that next chapter for TDTOF. I just have to figure out how to get past this one part... Thank you, lovely readers! Kudos are lovely. Comments are my fuel. Please let me know what you think! I love some constructive criticism, and it helps my wirting get better~
> 
> ~Mara


End file.
